


Dream

by artemisDisciple



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisDisciple/pseuds/artemisDisciple
Summary: Ansem and Xemnas appreciate Xigbar, but does he believe it?





	Dream

The three of them lay in bed, Ansem, Xemnas, and Xigbar. The Heartless and the Nobody both watching the sharpshooter sleep. His breathing had calmed from his usual snoring, meaning a moment of peace for the other two.

 

Ansem reached to brush a lock of hair from the others face, and despite his scars, Xigbar looked almost angelic in the morning light. Xemnas caressed his chest with a delicate touch, there were more scars across the skin, each one held a story. Some of them from the same event, but a number of them possessed their own separate tales.

 

Xigbar stirred under the contact, old instincts kicking in, and fighting through his drowsiness. His eye opened, and for a brief moment, his adrenaline spiked,  _ where was he? Who had snuck up on him? _

 

But his blurred vision cleared to reveal the two men he shared a life with, and his heartrate slowed again. With a groan he started to roll over to return to the void of sleep. He didn’t dream, hadn’t for a while, but the empty blackness was almost a comfort to him now. 

 

He was stopped by the others, Ansem placing a kiss on his shoulder, and Xemnas, a kiss on his forehead. “Good morning, Xigbar,” the Superior purred as he retreated. Another groan in response. What was it with these two? Always so touchy-feely.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Ansem petted the sharpshooters hair, and as much as Xigbar enjoyed the feeling he pulled away to bury his face in th pillow in front of him with a grunt.

 

Ansem held the grin of a cat on his face. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he shifted close to kiss Xigbar’s ear, one of the few parts of the sharpshooters face he could reach with the rest obscured by the luxuriously soft pillows.

 

Xigbar shivered as Ansem’s lips made contact, a spark shooting down his spine. Damn. Now he was properly awake.

 

Xemnas got up from the bed to stretch, and as Xigbar felt the weight leave the bed he shifted his head to watch his superior’s form as he brought his arms over his head, pulling the shirt he wore up and revealing the soft skin of his lower abdomen over his pajama pants. The sharpshooter licked his lips reflexively, he knew enough attention to that spot would turn his composed superior into a whining, sloppy mess.

 

Xemnas returned to the bed, crawling to hover over Xigbar, who had buried his face in the pillow again. He placed a tender kiss on top of the other’s head. “You’ll be returning to sleep, then?”

 

Xigbar grumbled something unintelligible in response, making Xemnas chuckle. “If that’s the case, perhaps Ansem and I will take our leave…”

 

As if to demonstrate that point, Ansem retreated as Xemnas spoke, sitting on the edge of the bed. Xigbar felt the movement and bit back a whine. When had he become such a needy bitch? Instead, he rolled over onto his back, spread eagle, and let out an annoyed sigh. “Ok, I’m up, wha’dya want? It’s not like there’s any missions to go on, boss,”

 

The twins didn’t have to look at each other to exchange their mischievous grins, but Xigbar noticed the glint in Xemnas’ eye, and a brief tremor of excitement touched his heart. Never a dull moment with these two.

 

“No matter,” Ansem answered, “There are plenty of other things we can do that wouldn’t be the same without you,”

 

Xigbar groaned again, “It’s too fucking early for your damn word games,”

 

“It’s 1pm,”

 

“Not important,” the sharpshooter’s eye fell closed again. He no longer dreamed, but if he had to guess, this was what one felt like. Since being claimed by the Nobody and Heartless, nothing Xigbar did involving the two felt real. Everything was too damn soft. Like he was existing on a cloud, looking up at a starry sky so beautiful it would bring other people to tears. It just made Xigbar suspicious. Where was the catch? When was he going to wake up and have it all disappear and fade into unreliable memory? He hadn’t done anything to earn this, so when was the universe going to take it from him?

 

As he lay there, lost in thought, Xemnas leaned over to kiss his chest. One kiss for each scar across the sharpshooters’ body. If they were two together, he’d kiss them twice. Ansem moved to sit closer, going back to petting Xigbar’s hair. It was a mess still, but far softer now that the twins were helping him take care of it.

 

Xigbar felt his breathing hitch at the attention. Xemnas was being so gentle, it was tickling him more than anything. But he knew it was pointless to try and make Xemnas stop doing anything the superior wanted. The kisses started low, close to his hips, and Xemnas worked his way up to his throat. By the time he’d reached it, Xigbar was letting out gentle noises. If it was all a dream, he may as well enjoy it while it lasted. If only a little.

 

Ansem leaned in to steal the kisses for Xigbar’s face, the scar on his cheek, then his ruined eye. Then, lastly, the Seeker claimed the sharpshooter’s lips for his own. Surprisingly chaste for Ansem. Xigbar didn’t know what to do with all this fluffy shit.

 

He reached around to tangle his hand in Ansem’s hair, pulling the seeker closer. A grin came to the Heartless’ face as he leaned into the kiss, parting his lips to let Xigbar in.

 

Xemnas left Xigbar’s throat when Ansem had stolen his thunder with an amused grin. Instead he let his hand wander the sharpshooter’s chest, earning more quiet noises from the man underneath them. Ansem wrapped his arms around Xigbar’s neck just as Xemnas brushed against a nipple.

 

“Ah! Fuck...” Xigbar arched his back into the touch, thanking whatever gods were listening that he hadn’t bothered wearing a shirt to bed. Ansem claimed his mouth again for a moment, pulled Xigbar into a sitting position. Xemnas slid into place between Xigbar and the headboard, letting his second fall back against him, Xigbar taking a seat in his superior’s lap.

 

He could feel the heated flesh of Xemnas’ arousal against his ass, and it only served to turn Xigbar on more. He slipped his hands under Ansem’s shirt to feel the taut muscle beneath the Heartless’ skin, and the seeker purred in delight. He broke the kiss to wander Xigbar’s shoulder, trailing open-mouthed kisses all the while.

 

Xemnas, meanwhile was lavishing attention on the sharpshooters chest, arms wrapped around his second, he teased the sensitive flesh of his nipples, making Xigbar arch his back into Ansem’s ministrations. Xemnas also placed a few gentle bites on the opposing side of Xigbar’s neck.

 

The sharpshooter was getting lost between the twins, not sure where one stopped and the other began, and the sensations coursing through him were so delicious he devoured each like a starving man. His hands on the Heartless moved to his back, leaving angry red scratch marks down the length of Ansem’s back and making the seeker let out a moan. “A little over-eager, are we?” He teased, catching Xigbar’s ear in his teeth.

 

“Ngh! Heh, as if..” The sharpshooter shot back. “I just thought you might want a break from being so fucking soft,” He reached down to grab Ansem’s ass possessively, “I’m not some fucking delicate flower you gotta take your time with,”

 

“Ah…” Ansem let out another noise. He enjoyed seeing Xigbar try to pull some control out of his powerless situation. “But that’s half the fun, darling. Can’t just skip straight to the dessert if you want to enjoy the meal leading up to it,”

 

Xigbar frowned but as he opened his mouth to reply, Xemnas ran his hand against Xigbar’s erection through his pajama pants. “Agh! X-Xemnas—!” He hated that he was always so easily molded by the Nobody. It was as though his superior could read his mind sometimes, and as much fun as it could be, it was more often annoying than not.

 

“My apologies, Xigbar, were you saying something?” Xemnas was smiling against the back of Xigbar’s shoulder. One hand against his nipple, the other softly rubbing him through his pajamas.

 

“Ngh, what happened to, mm...all that shit about waiting for dessert...hah...or whatever the fuck...ah!” Ansem had claimed his lips again, stifling the words.   
  
“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Xemnas answered, delving into the fabric to reduce the number of layers between their skin. “...Did you want me to stop?”   
  
Xigbar felt a brief panic at the question, he broke Ansem’s kiss to try and glare at Xemnas out of his good eye. An exceptionally difficult thing to accomplish with the superior behind him. “Don’t you dare,” he hissed. Ansem held another catlike grin on his face as he leaned in to attend to Xigbar’s shoulder again. More open-mouthed kisses, paired with Xemnas’ gentle touches on his dick through his underwear pulled another ragged moan from the sharpshooter. He would give anything in the world for this dream to never end.   
  
Ansem’s hand came up to softly caress Xigbar’s face, running a thumb against his cheek, as the seeker returned to the sharpshooter’s mouth for another kiss. Xemnas placed his own kiss on Xigbar’s spine as he continued to fondle him through the fabric. Xigbar let his own hands wander Ansem’s back, kneading the muscles and relishing the small sounds that came from the man on top of him when they broke the kiss again. “Are you enjoying yourself, pet?” Ansem asked, kissing Xigbar’s neck again. The seeker could feel the raging pulse beneath his lips and know the answer, but he wanted to hear him say it.   
  
Meanwhile Xemnas breached the final layer of fabric separating their skin and Xigbar’s head fell back with keening moan. “Ahh-- fuck... _ yes _ ...” His hands dug into the skin of Ansem’s thighs as Xemnas stroked his rock hard erection. He can’t help but shift his hips into it, and the motion grinds his ass against Xemnas’ own arousal, earning the sharpshooter a quiet moan from his superior.

 

Ansem retreated from the pair to allow Xemnas to shift into a slightly more comfortable position, before the seeker returned. He stole another quick kiss from Xigbar’s lips before positioning himself on his forearms and knees, smug mouth above the sharpshooter’s dick, which had only grown harder under Xemnas’ attention.

 

Xigbar was half lying, half sitting in Xemnas’ lap, the superior’s legs crossed underneath him. The Nobody had his hands massaging soft circles across his second’s chest, and he leaned down to place another kiss on Xigbar’s forehead.

 

The seeker watched Xigbar’s face, the yellow eye glassy already, and they had barely gotten started. He leaned forward to kiss the tip of the erect flesh in front of him.

 

“Ah—!” Xigbar bit back the moan, but just as Ansem’s lips touched his dick, Xemnas had rolled a nipple between two fingers. “Fuck...Ansem put that pretty mouth of yours to work, yeah? Or your hands…Somethin..I just—“

 

Ansem felt a thrill run through him at the request, laced with praise that went straight to his groin. His own smile widened and he licked the tip lightly. “Like this, you mean?”

 

Xigbar wasn’t expecting the warm and then the cold as the saliva Ansem left chilled with the cold of the fall afternoon, he let out another strangled moan. “Ngh...m-more.”

 

Xemnas chuckled. “You’re quite impatient, as always,”

 

“I’m half tempted to just let him finish himself off if he’s going to be this demanding..” Ansem mused as he licked again.

 

“Ahh— no, please, don’t just leave me hanging like this! Ngh..” There was a desperation in his voice that transcended anything the twins had heard from him before. He was squirming in Xemnas’ lap.

 

“Oh?” Ansem licked the tip again, enjoying the spectacle.

 

“Hah...ngh...please,” Xigbar managed between ragged breaths,“..it’s better when you suck me off…”

 

The seekers eyes were twinkling with delight at the sharpshooter’s words, but he maintained his calm facade. “Do go on, Xigbar,” he purred, licking up the length of the shaft. “Tell me more about how I make you feel,”

 

“Ah...Ansem...fuck, do that again.. _ please _ ...”

 

Xemnas held Xigbar’s head in both hands, softly caressing the sides of his face and relishing in the change of expression as Ansem continued to attend to his erection. The seeker took the tip into his mouth and sucked on it, making Xigbar involuntarily thrust his hips. Ansem had the range of motion to avoid the sharpshooter gagging him, but only just.

 

“Hah...fuck..I knew you’d...ahh..be good at this,” Xigbar was falling deeper into the haze of lust and his words were interlaced with his moans and ragged breathing. Ansem proceeded to take in his length at an agonizingly slow pace, swallowing for each inch he brought into his mouth. “Ah— Fuck, Ansem!” Xigbar cried as the seeker reached the hilt.

 

The sharpshooter was trembling from the sensation coursing through him. He reached down to tangle his hand in the seeker’s hair, something to try and ground himself. For all the good it would do him.

 

Ansem pulled back, as slow as ever, swirling his tongue around the length until he reached the tip again. Sucking on it like candy, he lovingly watched Xigbar’s face contort with delicious agony. He savored it for several moments before letting the sharpshooter go, his own breathing even more ragged.

 

“A few more of those…” Xigbar managed to spit out between breaths, “And I’m a goner,”

 

“In that case,” Xemnas cut in smoothly. “I think it’s best we move to the main course,” He reached to grab a bottle of lube from the bedside table drawer. They changed positions, Xigbar and Ansem lying together and Xemnas sitting at the foot of the bed. The superior drew his own erection out of his pants and slicked it with a few motions of his wrist before pouring more lube onto his hand. Looking back at Xigbar, “I can’t prepare you if your clothes are in the way,” he said simply.

 

The sharpshooter grinned as he shed his pajama pants and underwear to toss them to the side of the bed. Ansem meanwhile was at Xigbar’s chest, sucking on one nipple as he twisted his fingers on the other, eliciting more moans from the man underneath him.

 

Xemnas shifted to take Xigbar’s erection into his mouth as he slid his first finger in, and the sharpshooter cried out in surprise. “Agh—! Hah...fuck that feels good…”

 

The superior paid no mind as he proceeded to slide in and out with both his hand and his mouth, matching pace as best as he could. Xigbar reached to tangle his hand in his superiors hair and proceeded to thrust up into his mouth in desperation. His climax was nearing and reason or patience was out the window.

 

Ansem laughed at Xigbar for just a moment before claiming the sharpshooter’s mouth again. The seeker pulled his hand away from Xemnas, “Oh no you don’t,” he purred into Xigbar’s mouth, “You’ll cum inside me or not at all,”

 

Xemnas used the distraction to add his second finger, but his mouth popped off of Xigbar’s dick as he took a quick moment to catch his breath.

 

“Ah— I can’t...I need..fuck— ngh!” The sharpshooter was becoming completely incoherent, nearly vibrating with the pleasure coursing through him. Ansem went back to his chest, taking the other nipple into his mouth, as Xemnas added his third finger.

 

Xigbar’s hand went to run through his hair, the brief tug on his roots giving him enough pain to ground him against the onslaught of sensation from the twins, if only for just a moment. Xemnas licked the length of his dick and he nearly melted. Everything was too much, his climax was a tight knot in his gut, tightening with each movement from the twins like a spring. And he had no idea when it was going to snap.

 

Xemnas, seeing how far gone Xigbar was, gave his second one last kiss on the tip of his erection, before pulling his fingers out and positioning his own length against the freshly lubed asshole. Ansem snatched the lube bottle to prepare himself quickly, his clothes dissipating into dark tendrils as he dumped lube onto his hand.

 

Xigbar was trembling beneath his superior, he could feel every twitch of Xemnas’ dick against his asshole and it made his own cock throb in anticipation. “Please _ , _ Xemnas...I want you inside me…” he panted. “Just let me cum.. _.please…” _

 

Ansem finished preparing his own entrance, then the three changed position again, Ansem on his back on the bed, Xigbar over him on his hands and knees, and Xemnas on his knees behind Xigbar. The superior thrust into his second the moment they were aligned, sinking all the way to the hilt, and Xigbar thought he was going to fall apart. It was so rare for Xemnas to fully partake in the full experience, normally he would have Xigbar suck him off or use his hands and he was spent. The sharpshooter leaned in to kiss Ansem, not wanting to reveal just how frantic he was for Xemnas to pound him into the mattress.

 

Ansem reached between Xigbar’s legs to slick his erection with his already lubed hand as their tongues danced. When he broke the kiss with a breath his lips moved to Xigbar’s ear, “Whenever you’re ready, beloved,”

 

It was all the incentive Xigbar needed to slide his own dick into Ansem. Xemnas followed, remaining deep inside his second until both were completely bottomed out. Xemnas held the position, pinning Xigbar between the twins for a moment, their breathing ragged, their heart beats singing in unison with the exertion. The connection between the Heartless and Nobody found physical form in Xigbar. He had never felt more adored, and it terrified him.

 

Then, the moment passed, and Xemnas was thrusting, shallow quick thrusts meant to rile him up, and it worked. Xigbar reciprocated with Ansem, and the three found a rhythm between them that soon had all of them crying out in pleasure as they neared the edge.

 

“Fuck—Ansem..ngh...I don’t remember..ah...you being this tight, mmm...the last time...hah..” Xigbar was just reaching for things to say, anything to distract him from the feeling of Xemnas carving himself a space inside Xigbar. He was tearing in half, between wanting his superior to mark him, and never wanting this to end.

 

The sharpshooter reached down to pump Ansem’s neglected erection, and the seeker let out a sound, just as Xigbar thrust particular deep and brushed past Ansem’s prostate. “Agh— There! Harder!”

 

Xemnas was reveling in Xigbar’s twitching asshole, and he kept changing the angle, looking to find that same spot for his second. When he found it, all three of them shuddered in unison, the wonderful, agonizing pleasure rebounding between them.

 

“Fuck, I’m close—” Xigbar cried as his superior slammed into him, dead center on his sweet spot, and he came undone, unloading into Ansem. Moments later Xigbar’s strokes pulled the seeker into his own climax, with a keening moan of Xigbar’s name. Xemnas followed suit, nearly feral as he doubled over, sinking his teeth into his second’s shoulder as he hit his own climax. He left his mark deep inside Xigbar and as he withdrew to clean himself off, the sharpshooter collapsed on the bed. He could feel his superior’s seed leaking from him, and the bite mark on his shoulder burned deliciously. He would never admit it, but he loved that feeling of ownership Xemnas gave him. He belonged to Xemnas, and Ansem belonged to him.

 

The seeker pulled Xigbar into a worn-out embrace, kissing the top of his head as the sharpshooter faded back into sleep. If this was a dream, then Xigbar was determined to relive it every single night.


End file.
